Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the large-scale manufacture of pharmaceutical compounds, in particular the large-scale manufacture of 2,4-pyrimidinediamines and intermediates used therein.
Background of the Invention
International patent application WO 2005/016893 discloses 2,4-pyrimidinediamine compounds, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof and processes thereto, which are useful in the treatment and prevention of various diseases.
International patent application WO 2006/078846 discloses prodrugs of 2,4-pyrimidinediamine compounds and processes thereto.
International patent application WO 2011/002999 discloses a process for preparing a 2,4-pyrimidinediamine compound of formula (I):

The compound of formula (I) is being developed as an active pharmaceutical compound.